


Event Planning

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: This may be the last time Stiles lets Scott organize anything





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FullMoon_Ficlet prompt 192: Bachelor

"Scott, dude!" Stiles greeted his best friend. "Don't get me wrong, but, well, isn't this a bit... tame for a bachelor party?"

Scott looked around the backyard. It was lit by a variety of tiki lights, fairy lights strung between the trees, and balloons floating everywhere.

"It looks like... like a kids birthday party!" Stiles threw up his hands in frustration.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Scott beamed.

Stiles shook his head. He loved Scott, but sometimes, he still wondered what Scott was thinking.

"Did you get some entertainment?" Stiles asked, suddenly worried.

"Yup!" Scott grinned. "It's going to be the best!"

"Scott, buddy, old pal..." Stiles forced a smile on his face. "What kind of entertainment did you get?"

"Well, Beacon Hills doesn't have a lot of options, but I found a traveling troupe of clowns that are scheduled to be at a circus about an hour away and they're going to be here!" Scott grinned. "I was going to get some ponies, but well, --" he made the universal claw sign with one hand -- "I didn't think that would go too well."

"Clowns?" Stiles ground out.

"And a magician!" Scott went on, oblivious. "He's not as good as you are, not being a real mage or anything." Scott looked at Stiles and frowned. "At least I don't think he's a real magician. Oh, my, god! I should have checked to see if he's anyone you know. But Allison got his name from someone at the kid's daycare and..."

Stiles shut Scott up by forcing his hand over Scott's mouth. Scott promptly licked Stiles hand.

"Eww..." Stiles pulled his hand away and wiped it on Scott's shirt. "Scott..."

"Yes?"

"You cannot tell me you got clowns and a magician for my dad's bachelor party?" Stiles summarized in horror.

Scott looked back steadily at Stiles for a moment, then broke out in laughter.

"You should see your face!" Scott wheezed between whoops of laughter.

"Scott!" Stiles demanded. "What the fuck is going on!"

"I wish I could have taken a picture!" Scott drew a deep breath.

"Scott!"

"Sorry!" Scott didn't look sorry at all. "The look on your face!"

"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty! You punked me!" Stiles shook his head, sadly. "Although, I do have to say, you learned from the best!"

"I certainly did!" Scott couldn't stop smiling.

"And... is there any entertainment coming?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"That friend of Danny's -- G Dub -- is going to DJ," Scott said.

G Dub had a wide variety of music and had DJ'd for a number of pack events.

"Okay..." Stiles agreed.

"And I got Derek to convince Chef Vincent, from that swanky Italian place in town, to do some cooking demonstrations and to cater the whole thing," Scott went on. He held up a hand before Stiles could take a breath. "And he's going to include some low-cholesterol options to some of the foods he demos."

"The beer and wine should have arrived this morning," Stiles added, relieved when Scott nodded. "Now I understand why you asked for some of those wine choices."

"That was Chef Vincent," Scott replied. "He'll do some pairing with the food."

"Did Allison tell you what the women were doing?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, they're going to the Jungle," Scott moaned. "They're meeting up with your friends for a 'ladies night'!"

"Who's driving?" Stiles eyes narrowed at the thought.

"They got a limo bus," Scott said. "Everyone can party, and the bus will take everyone back to their homes."

"Good planning!" Stiles agreed.

Scott shrugged. "Ally's idea. She didn't want Erica to get stuck being the designated driver, yet again."

"She'll appreciate that!" Stiles replied. "Anything else for tonight?"

"Nah," Scott shook his head. "Although I suspect Chris and Peter may be arranging what they called a bourbon tasting. I don't think you're supposed to know."

"Hey! Any hangovers are on them, then!" Stiles grinned. "And... the decorations do look nice."

"Some if it's for next Saturday," Scott admitted. "Ally convinced me to start now so we aren't doing everything at the last minute. The weather's supposed to hold, and you and I will have other things to do then, so getting a start this weekend will help."

Stiles clapped Scott on the back. "Good idea!"


End file.
